Field of the Invention
The present creation relates to a biosignal measurement and transmission apparatus, and more particularly to a biosignal measurement and transmission apparatus having a simplified signal slot.
Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of living standards and healthcare, general life expectancy has gradually increased along the average age of the population. The ageing of the society leads to various problems in social welfare, medical and pharmaceutical technologies, and the social security system, as an increasing amount of elderly people do not receive adequate care from their families. Furthermore, the percentage of the population suffering from chronic diseases such as hypertension, diabetes, gout, hyperlipidemia and heart disease has risen sharply as lifestyle and eating habits have changed. Due to limited staffing in health facilities, patients suffering from chronic diseases such as diabetes and hypertension cannot be monitored effectively and comprehensively in the health facilities. Therefore, physiological monitoring systems for home use would not only take the place of costly medical manpower and resources in health facilities, the symptoms and health problems of patients could be further observed from data obtained through long-term continuous physiological monitoring. Therefore, physiological monitoring systems for home use can be considered to be the first line of defense for health and medical care.
Multiple biosignal measurement and transmission apparatuses are currently available in the market; they can be used to measure certain physiological parameters and transmit these parameters to a local or remote electronic apparatus, to be used for medical assessment or to assist in medical care. However, as the needed measurement function may change, the available biosignal measurement and transmission apparatuses may be provided with many slots for different functions, which affects the operating efficiency of the user because the user needs to determine the appropriate slots for insertion. Selecting a wrong slot for insertion may cause damage to the equipment and the detection apparatus. The more slots that are required, the larger the apparatus will be; as a result, the apparatus is bulky and inconvenient.